


Entranced By You

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Hospital themes, Hospitalization, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith wakes to the most beautiful voice.“You’re beautiful,” Keith whispers in awe.The man flushes, ducking his head as the tips of his ears turn a light scarlet under the harsh fluorescent lights. Keith’s heart leaps at the reaction.“What’s your name?”





	Entranced By You

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober/Klancetober Day 18: Song

Keith wakes to the most beautiful voice.

Masculine in nature with a sweet timbre that ebbs and flows to a tender melody. It melts effortlessly into the beating of Keith’s heart, enchanting, perfectly pitched and magnetic with ever inflection. 

And yet, it kindles a spark of familiarity. 

With effort, Keith opens his eyes, lids heavy with exhaustion. He’s greeted by a near blinding white light that forces his eyes to slam shut as a throbbing takes root in his head. 

He groans.

The singing falters, swallowed up by the steady beeping of machines and distant chatter from somewhere beyond.

“Keith?”

Keith peels open his eyes at the soft hopeful call of his name, recognizing the beautiful timbre of the singer from just a moment ago. And he has to know, he has to lay his eyes on the face of the person that could possibly entrance him with just a few dulcet notes.

He catches a brief glimpse of white walls and sterile sheets before his gaze falls on sharp blue. 

There’s a man beside his bed—oh he’s in a bed, in a hospital by the look of things—arms splayed across the sheets, brunette hair rumpled and mussed in such charming disarray Keith just wants to run his hands through it. He’s all tanned soft skin and lean lines and—oh.

Keith becomes aware of a soothing warmth caressing his hand and looks down to see his fingers cradled gently in the man’s. He looks up again to drown in blue.

“You’re beautiful,” Keith whispers in awe.

The man flushes, ducking his head as the tips of his ears turn a light scarlet under the harsh fluorescent lights. Keith’s heart leaps at the reaction. 

“What’s your name?”

The man stills at his raspy words, face paling and Keith knows he said the wrong thing. “You don’t remember me?” he asks.

Keith shakes his head, regretting the movement as the pounding in his head spikes.

“Lance.” The man chokes, voice heavy with emotion. He gives Keith’s hand a squeeze. “I’m Lance.”

“Lance.” Keith rolls the name on his tongue, tasting it, sparks of recognition igniting just at the edge of his memory but just out of reach. All he can imagine is forever waking up to that beautiful voice, those brilliant eyes burning as he sings—

At the center front of the stage, colored lights dancing across his face, screaming fans jumping, singing, reaching for him as his voice pours through the stadium. Angelic, hypnotic, bewitching in both words and cadence. He moves like the song is flowing through him, like he’s living every syllable, every breath. 

He’s mesmerizing. He’s—

“Lance.” Keith breathes under the onslaught of memories and emotions that suddenly slam into him. How could he ever forget him? “My love.”

Lance crumbles atop the edge of the bed with a weighted sigh. “Oh, thank god.”

There's a lingering pulse of their songs still reverberating through Keith’s soles, echoes of his fingers dancing across the strings of his guitar in familiar chords. The ghost of the show they just played.

But that didn’t explain how he ended up here.

A laden fear settles in Keith’s stomach “What happened?” he asks.

Lance gives his hand another squeeze as a sheen forms in his eyes. “You fell off the stage,” he says and Keith grips him like a lifeline. “Some idiot grabbed your leg during our set and you hit the ground pretty hard.”

“That explains the headache.” Keith winces with a spike of pain. He sags into the pillows.

Concern pulls at Lances brow and he takes Keith’s hand in both of his own. “How are you feeling?”

His eyes bore into Keith, earnest and bordering on distress and Keith wants nothing more than to ease it. He wants to wrap Lance in his arms and sink into his skin until their hearts become one, their souls intertwined for all of time.

But he can’t lie.

“Like I fell off the stage,” Keith says aiming for levity. “Head’s a bit rattled and I’m aching in places I didn’t even know could ache, but I’m alright.” He shifts on the bed to relieve the discomfort in his hip, stifling a wince as another flares up in his ribs. “Is Red alright?” 

Lance shakes his head with a chuckle. “Of course you’re worried about Red.” But his eyes soften and his tone turns fond as he answers. “Yeah, she’s fine. A few scratches but no dents and all her strings are still attached. Might need some tuning though.” 

Keith huffs on a nod, feeling the previous exhaustion creeping at the edge of his consciousness as his worry finally dissipates. He’s okay, not unscathed but for the most part, whole. And despite the brief scare with his lapse in memory, everything remains the same. 

With Lance here, he knows he’ll be alright. Keith closes his eyes.

Until Lance’s voice, soft with fear and worry, breaks the silence. “You really scared me, love.”

Keith blinks open his eyes, slowly leaning forward to take Lance’s hands in his just as Lance had with him a moment before. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Lance shakes his head and this time when he squeezes Keith’s hand, Keith knows it’s more for his own sanity than Keith’s. To reassure himself of the heart that still beats in his chest, of the life that he still holds. “Just, Jesus I thought you were dead. You were so still.”

“I’m alright. I’m okay,” Keith assures. He gives their joined hands a tug, carefully shifting over on the narrow bed to make room. Lance doesn’t hesitate to slide in next to him and they tuck into one another, wary of tender bruises and aches.

A featherlight kiss is dropped on Keith’s brow and Lance, voice on the precipice of overwhelming emotion, whispers, “I love you.”

Keith pulls him down until their lips meet properly and he can lose himself in Lance’s touch. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
